


Suit Each Other

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [89]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Thor and Bruce have a moment to catch up before they leave Sakaar.For the prompt: Since we never got to see it in Thor: Ragnarok, could you do a filler scene of Thor talking to Bruce about Natasha?





	Suit Each Other

“Has it really been two years?”

Bruce and Thor were left in Valkyrie’s apartment while she secured transportation to the Grandmaster’s palace. They couldn’t risk getting caught in the streets. 

Thor turned away from the window overlooking the city and nodded. “It has.” 

Bruce blew out a breath and shook his head. “It’s hard to wrap my head around.” 

“You really don’t remember anything as the big guy?” Thor asked, tilting his head thoughtfully. 

“Nothing,” Bruce covered his eyes with his hand. His nerves were still all shot to hell, but it was getting easier to breathe despite the looming threat of getting caught by this Grandmaster guy. 

“It’s going to be alright,” Thor said, his heavy hand clasping his shoulder reassuringly. 

“Thanks.” Bruce looked down at his feet for a moment before looking back up at Thor. “So, you haven’t been back to Earth in a while.” 

Thor shook his head. “Only once, very recently to find my father. There wasn’t time to catch up with others. Why do you ask?” 

“I, uh, was just wondering if you’d heard anything about Natasha.” 

He saw a smile break out on Thor’s face and he started chuckling softly. 

“So, there was some merit to Stark’s teasing?” 

Bruce joined his laughter. “Yeah, there was.” 

“I wish I’d known sooner.” 

“I don’t think there’s anything left to know,” Bruce said, shuffling his feet. 

“Don’t sound so defeated, surely you’ll still have something once you’ve returned,” Thor said encouragingly. 

“Two years is a long time, who’s knows what’s been going on back on Earth.” 

Thor shrugged. "What’s the worst that could have happened?” 

That wasn’t an idea that Bruce wanted to entertain, he’d drive himself insane with the what if’s. Because the worst thing that could have happened is that they could all be gone. 

“Listen,” Thor said after a long pause of silence. “I’m sure she won’t be mad if you explain that you’ve been gone so long. Take it from someone who screwed up incredibly.” 

Bruce’s eyes widened. “You and Jane?” 

“We decided to end things.” 

“I’m sorry,” Bruce said. He really liked Jane and thought she and Thor were good together. 

“It’s my own fault,” Thor admitted, looking back out the window. “But I do wish you luck with Natasha, the two of you suit each other well I think.” 

Bruce smiled. “Thanks.” 

The door opened suddenly, bringing their conversation to an end. Valkyrie raised her eyebrows at them. 

“You two ready?” 

Bruce exchanged a look with Thor, who smiled wickedly. 

“Let’s do this,” he said and headed for the door. 

“Oh boy,” Bruce muttered and followed after them. 


End file.
